lafamiliapeluchefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Archivo:PIZZA GYOZA from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Feast of Fiction S4 Ep7
Descripción We're taking a one way trip to FLAVORVILLE! Post your favorite Ninja Turtle in the comments below! INGREDIENTS: Dough: 2 cups all purpose flour 1 tsp salt 1/2 cup boiling water Pizza Filling: 2 cloves of garlic, minced 3/4-1 cup italian sausage 1/2 cup pepperoni 1/2 cup onion, minced 1/2 cup mozarella cheese 1/3 cup romano cheese 1/2 cup parmesan cheese 1 tsp fennel 3 tbsp basil 1/2 tsp freshly ground nutmeg A pinch of chili flakes Salt & Pepper to taste To create our dough, sift your flour into a bowl and add your salt. Add 1/2 cup of boiling water bit by bit, stirring while combining. You may need to add more water depending on your location and humidity outside. Form dough into a ball and place in a bowl with a damp cloth on top for an hour to let rise. Afterwards, punch down the dough and roll out onto a floured surface. You can use a circular cookie cutters or a drinking glass to cut out your gyoza shapes. It's super simple to prepare the filling! Combine all of your filling ingredients one by one in a large mixing bowl. Stir together thoroughly. Don't be afraid to get your hands in there as well! Just wash them after :) Once your filling is complete, place a small portion of it inside the middle of your gyoza wrapper. Dab your finger in water and wet the outside edge of the wrapper. Fold it in half and beginning on the left side, pleat the wrapper to close it off. Only fold the wrapper side closest to you. This technique can be very hard to master, but practice makes perfect! There are lots of videos online on how to pleat your gyoza differently - feel free to use whatever method is most comfortable for you! In a separate bowl, combine 1/3 cup of water with any amount of shredded cheese (you can also not use cheese if you'd like). Melt this in your microwave. Cook your gyoza by oiling a pan on medium high heat. Spread your gyoza across the pan. When the bottoms are browned, pour your water/cheese mixture into the pan and cover the lid. Leave a small opening for water to evaporate through. Your gyoza are done cooking when the majority of the liquid has evaporated. Cut one in half to make sure everything has cooked all the way through. To make the dipping sauce, combine 1 parts black rice vinegar, 2 parts soy sauce, and 1 part sesame oil. Mix together. To add extra spiciness, try stirring in some red chili paste. You can also just use marinara sauce! Your gyoza are done cooking when --------------- Costumes expertly purchased at Target by Abbe Drake http://www.youtube.com/abbegirl Check out more Tastemade content at: http://www.youtube.com/tastemade Send us things! Feast of Fiction PO Box 862272 Los Angeles, CA 90086 Download the Soundtrack: http://jimmywong.bandcamp.com/album/feast-of-fiction-music-from-marbleot Merch: http://www.districtlines.com/jimmy Twitter: http://www.twitter.com/FeastOfFiction http://www.twitter.com/jfwong http://www.twitter.com/ashleyquiz Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/FeastOfFiction http://www.facebook.com/therealjimmy Categoría:Vídeos